“Point and Click” functions have become very important in computer use in the last two decades, due to widespread acceptance of graphical user interfaces (GUI) and mouse-oriented software programs. Unfortunately, of the existing devices that enable users to send commands relating to such mousing functions to a computer, almost all are designed to be used in a one-handed manner. The common desktop mouse is a perfect example of this: moving the mouse creates “point” commands in the computer, while pushing buttons on the mouse activate the “click” functions. The mouse field is over-run with virtually identical devices on this system. Many incorporate extra features (scroll wheels, extra buttons, advanced motion tracking systems and so on) but few devices get a way from the basic idea of “point and click” combined into a single, one-handed device.
While there is convenience to one handed input, this method may become problematic in certain situations. For instance, one-handed mouse usage can actually contribute to a number of detrimental conditions when the user engages in continual, heavy mouse use. The user may be susceptible to developing discomfort, or worse: Carpal Tunnel Syndrome, Repetitive Motion Strain, and so on, problems which may occur in the hand, wrist, arm or elbow of the user. Certain types of programs in particular are more likely to cause or exacerbate this problem: computer generated graphics art programs, audio editing software, games, and certain other mouse-oriented software programs that can require great numbers of “point and click” tasks. In addition, the ergonomic aspects of the one handed mouse are less than ideal. For example, a common mouse usually requires a user to grasp the mouse with the entire hand while slightly bending the wrist upwards, and then to move the arm, wrist, and/or hand for pointing while simultaneously sending click commands with the fingers, usually of the same hand. In addition, usually the buttons found on a mouse are of a mechanical, non-sensitive nature, requiring a certain amount of force to depress. Herein this hand position, combination of tasks and required force lies the basic problem. Quite a large space must also be set aside for the mouse as it is moved around the desktop for pointing functions.
There are also accessibility issues related to mice, and various attempts which have been made to address such issues. For individuals with certain conditions or problems which make motion painful or reduce coordination, execution of both point and click functions on one hand may be exceedingly difficult or impossible.
One potentially useful solution to the ergonomic problems presented by the mouse is another device: the joystick. Humans have naturally used their opposing thumb and fingers to grasp tools, pens, pencils and paintbrushes throughout time, and some joysticks can be grasped in a similar fashion. This would allow the user a stationary device offering a more efficient means of pointing, using primarily just the fingers instead of the arm, hand and/or wrist associated with mouse pointing. Furthermore, joysticks usually have the ability to automatically continue the cursor in the same direction the stick is simply pointed to, resulting in a relatively small amount of distance for the fingers to move, whereas with a mouse, usually the mouse movement coordinates with the cursor movement to an exact amount (i.e., the cursor moves only as far as the mouse is moved, resulting in a relatively large amount of distance for the user to move the mouse).
However, considering the fingers and thumb are busy while grasping such a tool, they are not free to depress buttons conveniently like they are on a mouse. While some joysticks may have a trigger mechanism located where it is possible to depress it, or the ability to depress the stick itself to send a click command, solely operating a joystick of this type presents the same problem as mouse operation: a requirement for one handed pointing and clicking. Some joysticks, used for computer gaming, have been designed to be used with both hands, but they usually have buttons in a fixed position and require the user to pick up the device and hold it, which would be of great inconvenience to a user needing to input both keyboard and “point and click” commands, due to picking-up the joystick to use it and having to put it down again to use the keyboard. And so, it is an object of this invention to provide a single, stationary device that splits the “point and click” functions traditionally done with one hand onto two separate and freely re-positionable components for two hand operation: one hand using a pointing stick for pointing; one hand using zones or buttons for sending simultaneous clicking.
U.S. Patent Pub. No. 2002/0175894 dated Nov. 28, 2002 to Grillo entitled Hand Supported Mouse for Computer Input is one of the numerous devices which vary widely from normal standards but would seem to have little structure which could be used to oppose patentability on this invention. U.S. Pat. No. 6,545,664 dated Apr. 8, 2003 to Kim entitled Head Operated Computer Pointer is another example of this: it is mounted on the user's head.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,489,948 dated Dec. 3, 2002 to Lau entitled Computer Mouse Having Multiple Cursor Positioning Inputs and Method of Operation teaches a computer mouse having a trackball. It may have a joystick as well in the mouse. There is no provision for two units located at proper hand positions on either side of a keyboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,441,805 dated Aug. 27, 2002 to Reid et al entitled Ergonomic Computer Mouse is obviously related to human factors of hand comfort.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,342,009 dated Jan. 29, 2002 to Soma entitled Input Device for Game Machine is an example of something that exists in other forms as well: a single unit for use with two hands.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,810 dated Mar. 28, 1989 in the name of Moore and entitled Remote Acceptance Switch for Computer Mouse teaches a design in which an existing pointing device utilizing built-in primary buttons, usually a mouse, can be connected and disconnected to an adapter. The device has a first cable having a first coupler in the middle and a second coupler at the end plugged into a computer. A second cable has a single switch and a third coupler on it which allows the second cable to be plugged into the first coupler in the middle of the first cable. This prior art is different in that the circuitry relating to pointing and click commands is contained within an existing device, there are no provisions for using the adapter with an existing pointing device without built-in buttons, and there are no provisions for providing multiple zones or buttons for sending other commands, such as right clicks, scrolls, short-cuts, etc., from a secondary unit.
One family of devices which exist are those allowing two different “point and click” devices to be plugged into the same computer. While most personal computers have only a single dedicated mouse port, they normally also have several USB ports or various types of serial ports (RS-232, RS-232C, or other types of “legacy” ports) which allows more than one device to be plugged into the same computer. This is disadvantageous in that it requires the use of more than one port, and thus more than one software port within the machine operating system with concurrent increases in other computer resources such as processor cycles and memory.
Furthermore, such devices as there are tend to be designed to be used as a supplement to an existing input device or to limit the potential placements of the two point and click devices by integrating the two devices into a standard keyboard, thus permanently fixing the physical relationship of the point, click, and keyboard command input devices. The latter can be extremely aggravating, for example to left-handed users, individuals with handicaps and so on.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,567,073 dated May 20, 2003 to Levin entitled Ambidextrous Computer Mouse, however, is an example of a human factor design which deals with two handed usage: a mouse which can be used with either hand. The purpose and concept, and thus the structure, is different from the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,025,830 dated Feb. 15, 2000 to Cohen entitled Game Controller for Infants is mostly of interest since it is a sort of second controller for input, but it is not a joystick, nor a mouse, nor does it seem to share a port with the mouse it is used with.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,838,305 dated Nov. 17, 1998 to Bookstein entitled Foot-Operated Control Mechanism for Computers is another ergonomics related device of little obvious relationship to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,238 dated Nov. 5, 1996 to Krivacic entitled Computer User Interface for Non-Dominant Hand Assisted Control is of interest. It teaches a secondary pointing device, however apparently using two different ports for two pointing devices, so it seems to be different than the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,590 dated Jun. 6, 1995 to Robbins entitled Multiple Linked Game Controllers is of interest as it shows multiple joysticks entering one port of a game system. Since game systems are now safely removed from computer systems, this is different in art. Structurally, it also lacks provision of two units on each side of a keyboard (since it teaches away from keyboards), and does not teach separation of pointing and clicking structures onto separate modules. This is also designed so two players can play simultaneously and together.
One problem with some such devices is that they rely upon software in the computer to recognize mouse commands which differ from normal. This means that in moving from one computer to another, the user of such devices must install software to run the new device before being able to use the new device. This lack of portability is an issue: it would be better to provide a device which can move from computer to computer and act as a physical mouse. However, also providing software could be advantageous in making certain customizations possible, such as cursor acceleration, cursor speed, zone programming, etc.; or, the modules themselves could contain a means to control such attributes.
It would be beneficial to provide a single device which would allow heavy computer users, for specific example, users in the computer graphic arts field, a more natural and less labor intensive method of pointing and clicking with a two handed but single port device. Such a device should allow pointing functions to occur with a first hand and allow multiple commands (i.e., single click, right click, scrolls, click-drag, short-cuts, etc.) to occur simultaneously by use of the second hand. An alternative option would be allowing occasional single click and/or click-drag commands to occur with the first hand by means of a button, method or zone located on or near the first hand's module. This option would be if only to allow the convenience of one hand input if, for example, the computer user is holding a phone in one hand while working on the computer, the first hand will be able to point and click with convenience; or, if only to allow the computer user to depress a keyboard command with the second hand, while pointing, click-dragging with first hand.
It would further be beneficial to allow the actions with each hand located at its own convenient location on the work surface in front of the user.
It would further be beneficial to allow the clicking functions to occur in a substantially flat device for hand comfort.